Cupcake Chick
by QuinntanaFF
Summary: A heartbroken Santana just ended a toxic relationship with Brittany for good, but will anther blonde help Santana recover from Brittany? Quinntana endgame with Kurtana and Faberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV

"Why the hell do i keep going back to Brittany? She's just going to keep doing the same thing over and over again. She's cheated on my twice, has dumped me to sleep with some sleezebag cheerleader. And here I am again feeling extremely dumb." I can't help but cry while I let all my problems out to Lady Hummel.

"Sweetheart it's okay. You'll find someone way better than Brittany. Now that you're hopefully over her for sure this time you now know what type of person you need in your life and how to not make the same mistake again. So don't beat yourself up over this, not again." I can hear Kurt's boyfriend Landon calling him in the background, "Santana I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow. I love you so much." And with that he hangs up.

Brittany has called and texted me over 100 times now. You see me and Britt have always been an item and she made me feel comfortable, but she started cheating on me since we live almost 5 states apart. The first time I let it slide since she said it wouldn't happen again but it did...less than a month later. Kurt has been there for me every time this has happened and that's the reason he's my best friend. "Ugh enough feeling sorry for myself, I need to go get food before I starve." I grab my wallet and keys before walking out of my apartment and onto the busy streets of New York City. I look across the street and notice there's a new cupcake place that goes by the name of, 'Purple Magnolia'. I walk across to the cupcake shop and see that's it open so I walk in. The inside is absolutely breathtaking, there are pastel colored chairs and tables and the floor is a beautiful gray type of wood and the display of cupcakes is behind a beautiful glass case. But the most beautiful thing I've seen so far is a waitress that has short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She runs around and notices me so she walks over.

"Hi.! I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm the owner of this cupcake shop," so she isn't just a waitress, "how may I help you today ma'am?"

I realize I'm practically drooling so I internally slap myself and begin scanning the vast array of cupcakes, "I honestly just came to look since I've never seen this place before. But I'll buy a cupcake, what's your favorite?"

She points to the very end towards a bacon cupcake. "It's a vanilla cupcake with a brown sugar whipped cream with caramelized bacon on top. Bacon is like one of my most favorite things ever, so I decided to make a cupcake dedicated to my love for bacon." Her eyes gleam when she talks about bacon and her rambling is even more amazing. I almost forget she's even talking to me. "Hello? Earth to pretty stranger." She waves her hand in my- wait did she just call me a pretty stranger?

I nervously laugh, "oh um yeah sorry I'll have that one please. My name is Santana by the way" she smiles and grabs the cupcake for me.

"Santana is a beautiful name, but I like the ring of pretty stranger don't you?" She laughs and places the cupcake in a pastel purple box. "That will be 2.85." I hand her my card and she scans it before handing it back to me. "Thank you very much. I hope to see you soon pretty stranger," she winks at me and my heart stops.

"Yeah I might be back soon cupcake chick," I try to play cool but I end up tripping over my feet while I try to walk out backwards. She walks over to me laughing at my clumsiness.

"That was really smooth Santana," she helps me up. "Be careful walking home. I hear there are a lot of cracks in the sidewalk."

"Ha ha very funny. I'll see you soon to buy another cupcake." I walk out normally this time and head to my apartment. "I'll just order in tonight. Not a big deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's POV

Wow. That's the only coherent word I could think of when I saw Santana. She's just so fucking beautiful. Like how could someone ever look so amazing even though they've been crying for hours? Yeah she probably didn't know I noticed but she still had tear stains on her face and her eyes were a little red. I wonder what made the Latina goddess cry? What if someone made her cry? I would totally end them. Anyways I hope she comes back tomorrow and "buys" another cupcake. Let's face it, she only bought a cupcake because she saw moi. Nobody could say no to this face.

"Rachel buy a cupcake or leave." I roll my eyes. She's been staring at me for the past hour or so.

"No." Okay so maybe she's the only person who can say no to me. Rachel Berry has been my best friend since we were in diapers. If we didn't have different hair colors or skin tones we would definitely be considered sisters. We spend every moment together when we have a chance, know everything about one another, and we can deal with each other. Rachel talks way too much and talks like she's made from the driving dictionary. Like this bitch uses words like librocubicularist. Like what the actually fuck? Who knows what this word means? Imagine having a friend use words like this every day, it's annoying as fuck. And I went to Yale for crying out loud and I still need to carry a personal dictionary to understand this midget.

As for my personality, I'll be honest I am a total bitch..I don't mean to be but it's just something I can't control if someone's being rude to me or my friends my inner bitch comes out and it can't be stopped. I'm also extremely stubborn. Like one time some bitch thought it was okay to try and have a stare off with me and it only took three minutes of her staring at me to know I wasn't going to back off. Even though we were five, she should've known better. No one challenges me to a stare off. Seeing as I am a bitch..well a stubborn bitch, no one wanted to be my friend. Mainly because they were terrified of me since I made a few kids cry. Hey but Little Susy had it in when she stole my cheetos. No one messes with my cheetos unless they want their ass beat. But anyways, Rachel was the only person who stood up to me and ever since then she has been my best friend. Also she's the only person who can beat me in a stare off, but don't tell her that or she'll add that to her list of things she can beat me in. Literally, this chick has a list of things she's better at than me, and it's not like five things it's like about a hundred.

"Okay I'm done playing nice. Why the hell are you staring at me hobbit?" Okay I know this may seem rude but we have nicknames for each other.

"Quinn I don't see how you calling my cruel names will help you receive any type of answer from me. I am only wondering what has you smiling like a fool who has been smitten by love? I haven't seen you smile like that since my performance of New Girl on broadway. And that was two weeks ago. So has your lady friend down there," she points to my vagina "has she found someone to quench that thirst? Because as far as I know, she has been as dry as the Sahara desert."

"Berry! You don't know anything about my sex life! And don't refer to my vagina as my lady friend, that just sounds wrong." I roll my eyes and walk to flip the sign on the door to closed. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"You shouldn't wonder such silly things you blonde bitch. You are friends with me because I am star that shines such magnificent rays of light into your life that guide you." She smiles and grabs her belongings. "Well as nice as it's been seeing you Quinnie, I must be getting home to clean up and have my beauty rest. As you know I have my big audition for Rent tomorrow, so I bid you farewell." She smiles and waves at me.

"Goodnight Barbara Streisand." I walk to the back room and grab my coat and purse and start my trek to my apartment. I only live two blocks away from here so it's not very far. I open the door to my apartment and the smell of cinnamon and chocolate take over my senses. I immediately know who this mystery person in my house is. "Audrey! Where are you?" I start looking for her.

"I'm in the kitchen Quinnipeg!" I walk in and see her making her famous cinnamon flavored brownies. I raise my eyebrow at her tactics, she only cooks me sweets when she needs something, wants something, or has some news for me.

"Spill the beans now" I grab a water out of my fridge and jump up to sit on the island the kitchen.

"Well I have been seeing someone!" She smiles her thousand watt smile. "She's so perfect. She has blonde hair, she's a dancer, she has these piercing blue eyes and she has such an amazing imagination. I met her while I was in Ohio to visit mom and dad. Her name is Brittany Pierce. She was back visiting her family since she's away at college. She goes to school in Kansas."

"I'm very happy for you Bre, but how long have you known each other? This could be a little rushed don't you think so?" So Aubrey is my older sister, I know it's weird for me to be so protective over her since she's older, but she can be a little naive at times.

"Quinn I've been in Ohio for almost three months now. I don't see the rush." Of course she doesn't. "Well I'm glad you're happy I have a..girlfriend though." She hesitates at the word girlfriend.

"Why the hesitation at girlfriend? Do you not want to date her or does she not want to date you?"

"We just haven't discussed the nature of our relationship. I'm just going off how she feels. But I'm thinking about asking her on Friday if she wants to be my girlfriend. Also I need to borrow your apartment so I can set up an amazing date." She puts the brownies in the oven and licks the batter off the spoon.

"Wait! Forget everything else you just said why can't you just go to a restaurant and take her to a hotel?!" Then it clicks, "the brownies, you being here and not Ohio, and you baking brownies"

"Quinn you said brownies twice." I glare at her and she holds her hands up in surrender.

"You planned on asking me to use my apartment before you came to New York. Didn't you?" She just nods and she starts pouring. I can't say no to her pout ever because she'll never let me live it down. "Fine but I want more than just some dumb brownies seeing as though I can bake my own. I want $200. Or no deal." I hold out my hand for her to shake.

"200?!"

"Deal or no deal?" I smirk at her and she gives in.

"Fine but this shitty apartment better be cleaned" she shakes my hand.

"Bitch I'm not your maid. You're paying me for using the space. Not to clean it. And I'm going to bed now." I glance at the time and it reads 11:34 pm. "Unlike some people I have to work tomorrow morning. So good night dumbass."

"I do work Quinn. Just not right now I'm on vacation." She adds as an afterthought, "sleep tight and don't let the devil come out and bring you back to hell"

"Ha ha very funny," I close my door and collapse on my bed not taking any of my clothes off.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's POV

I open one of my eyes to look at my phone screen to see the time. It reads 6:49 am..I groan and shut my eyes trying to get my last 10 minutes of sleep in before my alarm starts ringing. I allow myself to drift off to sleep for my remaining time.

Santana's POV

"I strongly suggest you wake the fuck up!" Samuel L Jacksons voice repeats over and over again. I reach my hand out patting my night table searching for my iPhone when I feel it and I push the lock button to silence it. I roll over off of my bed and walk into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee before I do anything..that way I'll be decent enough to talk to. While my coffee is brewing I walk back to my bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face before finding and putting on my running clothes.

Quinn's POV

 _ **7:57 am**_

Currently at the moment I am drinking a cup of coffee and eating bacon and eggs before I walk to my shop. After I finish my breakfast I walk back to my room and grab my coat and purse. I write a note for Aubrey to let her know where I'll be for the night since she's having a date in my house tonight. I stick the note to her forehead and walk out of my apartment and head to my bakery.

Santana's POV

 _ **8:17 am**_

I walk out of my apartment and lock the door before walking outside. Before I begin running I start by stretching so I don't tear anything. I insert my earbuds and start playing music. After stretching for five minutes I start running my usually morning route and I get lost in my music. I get so lost in my music I don't notice there's someone in front of me and I run smack dab into them. "Ow! Fuck. Watch where you're going next time. Clearly you saw me running." I stand up and dust myself off not bothering to glance at the other person.

Quinn's POV

"Sorry not sorry. If _you_ were paying attention you could've avoided me. Fucking bitch." I stand up and look at the extremely rude stranger. "Wait..Santana?" She looks at me and she stops brushing herself off.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, if I did I wouldn't have been that much of a bitch. But it's still your fault." She rushes out apologies in one breath and I laugh at her.

"How is it my fault? You should've been paying attention." I roll my eyes at her groan, "fine we can both take the blame for this accident. Now if you'll excuse me I have a cupcake shop to open." I begin my five minute trek to my shop.

"Hey wait up!" Santana calls and jogs to catch up to me. I look over at her but she doesn't say anything.

I quirk an eyebrow at her, "sooo what did you want?"

"I just wanted to tag along with you. Eating cupcakes for free sounds way better than jogging." She calmly states.

"And where are you going to get these free cupcakes you speak of?" She looks at me and smiles her megawatt smile.

"From you of course!" I can't help but laugh at her antics. We continue walking to my shop in a comfortable silence.

I unlock the door and step aside for Santana to walk in. After she walks in I flip the sign to open even though it's still really early in the morning. "So what do you usually do this early in the morning? You can't possibly get any customers who want to eat cupcakes right now."

I look at her and laugh "well apparently you want to eat cupcakes at 8:30 in the morning. And I start baking my specialty cupcake." I walk into the kitchen and take off my jacket, gloves, and hat. "And since you're here and want free cupcakes you're going to be my little helper for the day." I put on my apron and throw one over to her.

"Ugh if I have to work for cupcakes I would rather starve." Santana jokes, "but I will work for coffee." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Okay deal. Just let me grab the coffee pot and get that coffee going." I grab the coffee pot and start brewing some coffee for myself and San. Ooh I like that nickname, I'm going to test it out and see if she approves of it. "Hey San. How do you take your coffee?"

"Just black. I'm not for all the sugars and other shit people put in it. But if you're asking for my Starbucks order it's so complicated." And she adds as an afterthought, "and nice nickname. We've only known each other less than 26 hours and I already have a nickname. I feel special Q." She winks at me.

"Same here Santana." I grab some cups and pour our coffee into them. I add some cream and sugar into mine and hand Santana her black coffee. "So tell me what's your Starbucks order?"

"Venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino, with 2 shots poured over the top, and caramel drizzled over the top of the whipped cream." She manages to get out in one breath.

"Wait are you serious? Or is that a joke?"

"It's a joke," she bursts out laughing. "My drink order isn't complicated at all. I just wanted to see if you'd ask what my order was. I usually just get a caramel frappuchino."

I roll my eyes at her and start mixing my ingredients for my cupcake batter. "I'm going to start with my batter and I need you to pre heat the oven to 375." Santana does what I ask and we finish making cupcakes in less than two hours.

 _ **10:45 am**_

"I'm beat." Santana plops down into a chair and props her feet up on the table. I push her feet off the table. "Sorry forgot I wasn't at home. Speaking of home. I think it's time I went home and got ready to head to work."

"Well hopefully you come by later. I'll be here all night long."

She stands up "why are you going to be here all night?"

"My sister is hosting a date night at my apartment and I got kicked out and my best friend and her boyfriend are annoying. So I'm left with my shop." I shrug my shoulders. "It's not big deal."

"No big deal my ass. Have your stuff ready at 9, you're staying at my house tonight. And I'm not taking no as an answer." And with that she walks out.

"Guess I'm staying at a strangers house tonight." I begin tidying up when I hear the bell ring. "Hi how may I help you today?"

"Well you could give me your phone number so if I'm running late I can just text you," Santana smiles at me and holds her phone out.

I roll my eyes and add my number to her phone. "Here you go. And if you're late I expect flowers as an apology."

She laughs, "yeah yeah whatever Quinn. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Santana." I laugh and continue cleaning.

 _"I can't wait for tonight,"_ I think to myself.


End file.
